


50 тем: Кселлос и Филия

by suzuran_no_rin



Series: [a stampede of misbehaviors] [2]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Interspecies Romance, Minor Kismesissitude, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuran_no_rin/pseuds/suzuran_no_rin
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos
Series: [a stampede of misbehaviors] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866913





	50 тем: Кселлос и Филия

**#01 - Движение**  
Этот фиолетовый демон всегда заставлял её двигаться, ведь как тут усидишь на месте, когда тебя доводят до белого каления?

**#02 - Свежесть**  
Филия потянулась, зевнула и, встав с кровати, открыла окно, впуская в комнату утреннюю свежесть и ощущение тёмного назойливого присутствия.

**#03 - Молодость**  
"Если бы она не была так молода, мне вряд ли бы удавалось так легко выводить её из себя," - как-то подумал Кселлос

**#04 - Последний**  
\- Это последний раз, когда я впускаю тебя в дом и угощаю чаем! - непреклонно заявила Филия, на что Кселлос только усмехнулся.

**#05 - Ошибка**  
\- Это не я! - упорно отрицал демон, но разъярившаяся из-за разбитой вазы Филия не желала слушать, гоняясь за ним по комнате.

**#06 - Сладкий**  
Филия спала, безмятежно развалившись на кровати, и когда Кселлос склонился над ней, он уловил сладкий запах, идущий от её волос.

**#07 - Один**  
\- Один раз мы уже спасали мир вместе, что ты теперь от меня хочешь?! - негодовала Филия, первый раз завидев Кселлоса на пороге её магазинчика.

**#08 - Пальцы**  
Чьи-то пальцы осторожно коснулись его лба, и резко открыв глаза, он увидел её заплаканное лицо.

**#09 - Король**  
\- И правил той страной король, который не любил драконов... - читая Валю сказку, Филия случайно посмотрела в окно, и увидела Кселлоса, сидящего на крыше соседнего дома и беззаботно машущего ей рукой.

**#10 - Знание, AU**  
Они знали друг друга в прошлой жизни не иначе, ведь как объяснить то, что ей так знакома его насмешливая улыбка и тяжёлый взгляд.

**#11 - Клякса**  
Пролитый чай уродливой кляксой растекся по скатерти, но Филия не обратила на это внимания, напряжённо уставившись на невозмутимого Кселлоса, сидящего напротив неё.

**#12 - Остановка, AU**  
Случайно встретившись на остановке, они сделали вид, что не заметили друг друга, однако в автобусе сели рядом - не потому, что пришлось, просто так получилось...

**#13 - Перемены, AU**  
"Перемен, требуют наши глаза..." - напевал про себя строчку известной песни Кселлос, шагая по улице, и неожиданно увидел грустную Филию, медленно бредущую ему на встречу.

**#14 - Приказ**  
\- Если бы не приказ, я бы еще задержался... - с сожалением заметил Кселлос, с легкостью уворачиваясь от булавы, и исчез, оставив разъярённую Филию в одиночестве.

**#15 - Объятие**  
Его руки стиснули её, не давая убежать, и она вдруг покраснела, поняв, что это очень похоже на объятие.

**#16 - Необходимость, AU**  
Для неё было просто жизненно необходимо найти сегодня Кселлоса в школе, чтобы как обычно поругаться с ним, позлиться на него... чтобы забыть обо всех неприятностях, что случились вчера.

**#17 - Взгляд**  
Он почувствовал на себе её взгляд и, обернувшись, удивлённо поднял брови - она улыбалась.

**#18 - Внимание**  
\- Не уделите ли мне минуту внимания, госпожа Филия? - поинтересовался Кселлос, переступив через порог магазина драконицы.

**#19 - Душа**  
\- Я не знаю, есть ли у меня душа, но в те редкие разы, что вы попадаете по мне булавой, я чувствую, что из меня пытается что-то вылететь...может это она?

**#20 - Рисунок**  
"Опасайтесь намагоми," - гласила корявая подпись под непонятным фиолетово-черным рисунком, пришпиленным к входной двери магазина; у Кселлоса нервно задергалась бровь.

**#21 - Глупость**  
"Её наивность часто граничит с глупостью, но всё-таки у неё хватает ума прислушиваться к чужим словам," - отметил про себя Кселлос, наблюдая как Филия, совершенно забыв, что находиться у него в заложниках, пытается выяснить правду у своего лицемерного Старейшины.

**#22 - Безумие**  
"Это безумие..." - потерянно думала Филия, но тем не менее помогала раненному Кселлосу, тяжело навалившемуся на нее, шагать прочь от сражения, разгоревшегося между Рубаками и Вальгаавом.

**#23 - Ребёнок**  
"Какой она все-таки ребёнок," - покачал головой Кселлос, увидев какой ажиотаж у Филии вызвала новость о парке аттракционов, приехавшем в город.

**#24 - Мгновение**  
Филия еще долго будет вспоминать то мгновение, когда Кселлос подхватил её на руки, чтобы зачем-то спасти от града камней, валящихся с потолка после неудачной атаки Вальгаава.

**#25 - Тень**  
Кселлос опустил голову, скрывая глаза в тени от челки, и Филия тут же умолкла.

**#26 - Свидание**  
\- О, Филия-сан, неужели у вас свидание? - обрадовалась соседка, проходя мимо Филии и Кселлоса, стоящих рядом и напряжённо сверлящих друг друга взглядами.

**#27 - Прятки**  
Кселлос любил играть в прятки с Филией, порой прячась прямо у неё за спиной, ведь хоть демоны и драконы и чувствуют присутствие друг друга, игру это нисколько не упрощает.

**#28 - Удача**  
"Моя удача - это просто что-то особенное..." - мрачно подумала Филия, завидев возле своего магазина подозрительно довольного Кселлоса.

**#29 - Безопасность**  
\- Вам стоило бы подумать о собственной безопасности, вместо того, чтобы волноваться за других, Филия-сан - холодно произнёс Кселлос, неожиданно появляясь совсем рядом с ней.

**#30 - Призрак, AU**  
\- Почему ты приходишь сюда снова и снова? - зло выдохнул Кселлос, глядя прищуренными глазами в угол своей комнаты, где возник призрак убитой им золотоволосой девушки с синими глазами, который укоризненно смотрел на него.

**#31 - Книга**  
Филия так увлеклась книгой, что даже не заметила, как в комнате появился Кселлос, ему даже пришлось тронуть её за плечо, отчего она испуганно вздрогнула и, быстро положив раскрытую книгу на колени, недружелюбно уставилась на него.

**#32 - Очки**  
Она надела очки, чтобы получше рассмотреть вазу, которую ей недавно привезли, и появившийся на пороге Кселлос, увидев её, почему-то присвистнул.

**#33 - Никогда**  
"Никогда бы не подумал, что буду сотрудничать с драконом, да ещё и с таким истеричным," - усмехнулся про себя Кселлос, переглянувшись с Филией перед тем, как призвать вместе с ней силы Тьмы и Света для атаки на Темную Звезду.

**#34 - Песня**  
Филия тихо пела, убаюкивая Валя, и Кселлос, сидящий на крыше, невольно вслушался в мягкое звучание её голоса, пытаясь разобрать слова.

**#35 - Внезапность**  
После нескольких лет мирной жизни Филия внезапно поняла, что скучает по путешествиям и приключениям и, что самое удивительное, скучает по перепалкам с Кселлосом.

**#36 - Стоп**  
\- Стоп, - устало сказала Филия, потерев виски, - зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь, Кселлос?

**#37 - Время**  
Время шло, но Филия совсем не менялась, разве что становилась спокойнее год от года, но на подколки Кселлоса реагировала по-прежнему, только теперь - не так бурно

**#38 - Фотография, AU**  
\- На общей фотографии класса вы с Кселлосом глаз с друг друга не сводите! - заметила мама, на что Филия только вздохнула.

**#39 - Порванный**  
\- Это всё ты, намагоми! - обвиняющее заявила Филия, с сожалением разглядывая порванное платье.

**#40 - История**  
\- Филия-сан, мне кажется, или вы действительно постоянно влипаете в какие-то истории?

**#41 - Нежность**  
Филия с нежностью посмотрела на маленького спящего Валя, и Кселлоса едва не перекосило - его тошнило от таких приторных эмоций, хотя может, дело было вовсе не в этом...

**#42 - Беспокойство**  
Филия часто беспокоится о вещах, которые на самом деле не стоят внимания, и поэтому порой не замечает чего-то важного, так например, она не принимает всерьёз Кселлоса.

**#43 - Ковёр**  
Раздражённая Филия шагнула и смешно упала носом вперёд, запнувшись о край ковра, Кселлос беззаботно рассмеялся.

**#44 - Стена**  
Впечатав Филию в стену, Кселлос небрежно склонил голову на бок, продолжая удерживать её за плечи и вглядываясь горящими глазами в её искажённое от боли лицо, но она не смотрела на него, зажмурившись и хватая ртом воздух.

**#45 - Обнажённый**  
Каждый раз, когда Филия трансформировалась, Кселлос не мог не смотреть на её обнажённое тело: всё-таки оно, подсвеченное золотистым светом, представляло собой потрясающее зрелище.

**#46 - Автобус, AU**  
Когда автобус резко свернул, их, случайно вставших рядом, прижало друг к другу, и Кселлос невольно заглянул в глаза смутившейся Филии.

**#47 - Капли**  
Развалившись на кресле за прилавком и подперев голову, Кселлос задумчиво смотрел в окно, наблюдая за тем, как Филия шагает через двор к магазину, перепрыгивая лужи, и - как дождевые капли стекают по её лицу, будто слёзы.

**#48 - Любимый**  
\- О, мой любимый! - встрепенулась Филия, заметив знакомую упаковку на витрине чайной лавки, и покосилась на Кселлоса, идущего рядом.

**#49 - Голод**  
Кселлос уже некоторое время чувствовал странный голод, и, кажется, утолить его могли только эмоции некой драконицы.

**#50 - Совесть**  
У демонов нет совести, однако, Филия, встречая Кселлоса, каждый раз, вопреки своим же собственным словам, наивно на что-то надеялась.


End file.
